chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Mobius Hunger Games
So I decided to make a Mobius Hunger Games RP. So yeah, just read the information below and follow the rules given. Districts and Tributes District 1: Luxury Information: This district is a Career district. It makes and ships luxury items to the Capitol. Its tributes are usually trained to fight and kill other tributes, and most children volunteer for the Hunger Games at the age of 17 or 18. Male Tribute: Ambroseen Surre Female Tribute: Pomeline Ballantyn District 2: Masonry Information: This district is a Career district. It makes and ships weapons and armor to the Capitol. Its tributes are usually trained to fight and kill other tributes. These tributes are especially strong not only because of their work in masonry but also because District 2's tribute training school is the most prestigious training school in all of Panem. Male Tribute: Leonis Jardine Female Tribute: District 3: Technology Information: This district makes and ships electronic items to the Capitol. Its tributes are usually especially smart, cunning, and handy with snares. However they do not produce the strongest tributes. Male Tribute: Bise Whishart Female Tribute: District 4: Fishing Information: This district is a Career district. As you would expect, it makes and ships fishing products and seafood to the Capitol. Its tributes are especially keen at swimming, fishing and making nets and snares. Male Tribute: Female Tribute: Saggittaria Naysmith District 5: Power Information: This district is responsible for generating the power, of electricity, of all of Panem. Many of its tributes are quick and quiet. However they live in an urban, dry landscape so they are at a disadvantage from a terrain perspective. Male Tribute: Amado Jones Female Tribute: District 6: Transportation Information: This district produces all of the transportation items for Panem. There are no distinctive qualities about this district's tributes, except for the fact that they are at a disadvantage from a terrain perspective. Male Tribute: Female Tribute: District 7: Lumber Information: This district produces all of the wood for Panem. Due to its peoples' profession many of its tributes are handy with axes. Usually, its tributes are the most well-off non-Career District in the Games. Male Tribute: Kern Elphinstone Female Tribute: Heba Elphinstone District 8: Textiles Information: This district produces the fabric and clothing for all of Panem. There are no distinctive qualities about this district's tributes, except for the fact that they are at a disadvantage from a terrain perspective. Male Tribute: Female Tribute: District 9: Grain Information: This district produces the grain products for all of Panem. There are no distinctive qualities about this district's tributes, except for the fact that they are at a disadvantage from a terrain perspective. Male Tribute: Female Tribute: District 10: Livestock Information: This district produces the meat and dairy products for all of Panem. Its tributes are likely handy with knives and otherwise bladed weapons from working in slaughterhouses. Male Tribute: Female Tribute: District 11: Agriculture Information: This district produces the produce and wheat for all of Panem. Its tributes are especially strong from hard work in the farms. Male Tribute: Female Tribute: District 12: Coal Mining Information: This district produces the coal for all of Panem, which is used to power transportation systems. Its tributes are the worst off by far. Due to their profession, only 18-year-olds are allowed in the mines, where they become handy with heavier weapons and gain strength and a keen sense of smell and hearing. The odds are drastically decreased for anyone below 18-years old coming from this district. Male Tribute: Female Tribute: Tribute Rules 1. In order to enter and add a tribute to the roster you MUST follow the template below and add it to the comments section: Name (Full): Age: Gender: District: Height: Information (Basic Bio): Personality: Weapon of Choice (Only one): Skills: Strength Level (1-10): Stealth Level (1-10): Charisma Level (1-10): Brains Level (Smarts, 1-10): Survival Skill (1-10): Weaknesses: Bloodbath Strategy: Tribute Token (Optional): 2. You may have up to 3 tributes in the Hunger Games. 3. Godmodding or Powerplaying will get you immediately banned and your tributes killed by the Gamemakers. One-Hit killing will get a warning the first time, then get your tributes killed by the Gamemakers. 4. None of your characters or tributes can have any super powers. They're just regular individuals, however you CAN have them be strong, just not "super strong". 5. Do NOT avoid other tributes. If there are no fights in one "day", there will be a Gamemakers-induced disaster the next "day." 6. If you have more than one tribute, you CANNOT have your tributes form a group with each other. However, you can form groups with other people's tributes. 7. You may only have up to TWO Career tributes. 8. You cannot have two tributes from the same District, however you can have two tributes from different districts. 9. Your tributes' health will be monitored. They can go three "days" without water and seven "days" without food. Once their Water level or Food level runs out, they die of starvation/dehydration. 10. Having your tribute(s) eat raw meat, drink non-purified water (To purify water, use the iodine kit) or eat unknown berries (this is a risk. 25% of the time the unknown berries will be deadly) may cause their Food or Water level to drop more drastically, which may cause death. 11. You are not permitted to use any characters outside of the tributes going into the Hunger Games. For example, you cannot have Gamemaker characters, only I can. I won't be biased in favor of my tribute(s) though, so don't worry. 12. Betraying tributes you formed a group with IS allowed, however they are allowed to attack if they survive, so watch out! 13. Gamemaker disasters can happen at any time, and Gamemaker-mutated animals are already in the arena (such as Trackerjackers, Golden Squirrels and The Beast). However there are plenty of non-mutated animals you can hunt for as well. 14. During the Bloodbath, I advise people who have Career tributes to go right into the Cornucopia, get a weapon, and start killing other tributes. As for everyone else, I advise you to avoid Career tributes at all cost during the Bloodbath. 15. During the Bloodbath, you have to specify in which direction your tribute heads. I will be pinpointing the location of your tribute(s) so you can't just randomly appear behind another tribute to kill them. 16. Your tribute cannot come with any weapons or food/water supplies or anything that could give them an advantage. Sponsorship Items Empty Water Bottle with Iodine Kit- $1 One Apple- $1 Slingshot and 10 Shots- $5 Package of Crackers- $5 Handful of Grain- $5 Single Match- $5 Filled Water Bottle (no Iodine Kit)- $10 Slingshot and 20 Shots- $10 Wire (Short)- $10 Package of Grain (Small)- $10 Three Apples- $10 Small Bottle of Oil- $10 Spiked Club- $15 Package of Grain (Large)- $15 Large Bottle of Oil- $20 Wire (Long)- $20 Can of Grain (1.5 lbs worth)- $20 Raw Beef (5 pieces)- $20 Filled Water Bottle and Iodine Kit- $25 Fishing Net- $25 Hunting Knife- $25 Loaf of Bread- $25 Three Kunai- $50 Three Spears- $50 Axe- $50 Bow and Five Arrows- $50 Book of Matches- $50 Trident- $55 Dagger- $60 Six Spears- $60 Six Kunai- $60 Machete- $60 Bow and Ten Arrows- $65 Sword- $75 Care Package (Book of Matches, Three Apples, Package of Grain (Small), Filled Bottled Water with Iodine Kit, Small Bottle of Oil, Raw Beef, Hunting Knife, Sword)- $150 (Will require 2 sponsor's co-operation) Rules for Sponsorship 1. You may not sponsor if you have character(s) in the Hunger Games. However, once your character(s) die(s), you may start sponsoring. 2. You may not use other characters to sponsor your character in the Hunger Games. 3. Each sponsor receives $100. Once you run out of money, you do not get any back. You may not sponsor anymore. 4. You may only sponsor 1 item per day and 1 tribute per day. 5. If you're sponsoring a weapon, I highly recommend you sponsor a weapon that the tribute you're sponsoring can use, and listed as a weapon they're proficient with. Don't expect someone who is a master at throwing Kunai to suddenly become handy with a spiked club just because you gave it to them. 6. Please Note: When you sponsor, it will not be recognized immediately. The tribute may receive the item the same day or the next day, it depends on timing.